gearheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Personal Equipment
As with all aspects of GearHead, the equipment you carry presents something of a balancing act. Lug around too much gear and your character will be slowed down, resulting in penalties to your Reflexes and Speed attributes. Carry too little and risk being short of some vital item in a dangerous situation. A high Body score will increase the amount of weight your character can carry, and the Weight Lifting skill will increase your capacity even further. Ranged Weapons Ranged weapons use either the Small Arms or Heavy Weapons skill. Small Arms covers weapons of DC 1 to 10 while Heavy Weapons covers DC 11+ and MLauncher type missile weapons. Ranged weapons come in two basic types, projectile weapons (GUN) which use up ammo "clips" and energy weapons (BeamGun) which overheat after extended use but have no ammunition requirements. Definitions * Name: Item name * DC: Damage class, 3 x DC to calculate damage. Eg: Autogun is DC 2 so it does 6 damage. * RNG: Range in squares/meters * ACC: Accuracy bonus/penalty * SPD: Speed, higher means faster. * BV: Burst Value, how many bullets are fired per pull of the trigger. * MAG: Magazine size, how many bullets are held in the clip. Refill in shops. * DP: Damage points, how durable the item is. * kg: Weapon's mass. * PV: Point Value, determines item cost both in shops and for hostile NPCs equipping themselves. * Effects: Special damage effects of the weapon. GUN - Small Arms GUN - Heavy Weapons Missile Launchers - Heavy Weapons BeamGun - Small Arms BeamGun - Heavy Weapons Grenades *Acid Grenade *AntiArmor *Grenade *Concussion Grenade *EMP Grenade *Frag Grenade *Heavy Grenade *Heavy Smoke Grenade *Hellstorm Grenade *Micro-Grenade *MonoShuriken *Oil Bomb *Plasma Grenade *Shuriken *Smoke Grenade *Stick Bomb *Toxin Grenade Ammunition *AGL Clip (Smoke) *AGL Clip (Toxin) *Assault Cannon Clip (Carbide) *Assault Cannon Clip (Ceram) *Assault Cannon Clip (Shard) *Auto-Shotgun Clip (Shard) *Auto-Shotgun Clip (Solid) *Headhunter Pistol Clip (assassin) *Pin Rifle Clip (Carbide) *Rifle Clip (AP) *Rifle Clip (Assassin) *Rifle Clip (EMP) *Rifle Clip (Flechette) *Rifle Clip (Incendiary) *Rocket Pistol Clip (HE) *Rocket Pistol Clip (Napalm-X) *Rocket Pistol Clip (SMART) *Rocket Rifle Clip (HE) *Rocket Rifle Clip (Napalm-X) *Rocket Rifle Clip (SMART) *Shotgun Clip (Explosive) *Shotgun Clip (Incendiary) *Shotgun Clip (Shard) *Shotgun Clip (Solid) *Snub Rifle Clip (EMP) *Snub Rifle Clip (Explosive) *Snub Rifle Clip (Grapeshot) *Thumper Clip (Plasma) Melee Weapons Melee - Close Combat Energy Melee - Close Combat Weapon Add-ons * Assault Pack * Aux Grenade Launcher * Barrel Extension * Bayonet * Counterbalance * Deadly Token * Ergonomic Grip * Eris Token * Fire Token * Gas Vents * Gyro Mount * Haft Spike * Heavy Assault Pack * Laser Guidance System * Magnet Token * Red Dot Sight * Rocket Token * Sonic Token * Thunder Token Armor & Shields Body Armor Head Armor Arm and Leg armor These usually have the same stats, so they are combined into a single table here. Shields Miscellaneous Personal Communication Systems (PCS) * See PCS. Repair Supplies Also known as Repair Fuel. Instruments Food The food quantity tells how sustaining a single item is. Items such as Quick Fix Pills are purchased in packs containing multiple items, although they are listed individually here. Cyberware * See Cyberware. Treasure * Dragon Heart * Flame Gland * Lobster Shield * Mecha Parts * Phobos Emeralds * Red Bear Liver * Self Defense Matrix * Sentinel FCS * Spare Parts Special Items * Aerial Photograph * Amethyst Geode * Bananas * BioSword * BioCorp Labs Passcard * Bonesword * Burial Urn * Ceremonial Blade * Chitin Helm * Chitin Breastplate * Command Sabre * Crystal Disk * Crystal Fragment * Data Cartridge * Data Slate * Diary * Fine Wine * Fuel Rod * GARU Antidote * GARU Serum * Golden Chainsword * Golden Rum * Golden Statue * Hammer of Justice * High School Diary * Hyolee's Journal * IRIA Ruby * Laser Drill * Macaroni and Cheese * Magnus Emerald * Mecha Blueprints * Nasty Wine * Nova Carbine * Old City Key * Old Mobile Phone * Peacemaker * Phobos Emerald * Primal Genome * Printout * Rusty Scepter * Sample Jar * SWAT Armor * SWAT Helmet * The Fire of Heaven * Treasure Map * Wallet * Zeron Armor See Also *Mecha Equipment *Terrain Props Category:Equipment